The present invention is directed generally and in various embodiments to systems and methods for facilitating placement of telecommunications test calls.
When telecommunications products or services are added or changed for a customer of a telecommunications service provider, changes must be programmed into the relevant telecommunications switch that serves the customer. Following such programming changes, verification must be made as to whether the change was properly made and whether the change is disruptive to the telecommunications network. Accordingly, extensive mechanized testing is often undertaken in which various test calls are placed to test the change. Because mechanized testing is may be expensive and time-consuming, a technician may place a manual test call prior to the invocation of mechanized testing. If the test call is unsuccessful, the problem may be remedied before mechanized testing is invoked.